Trap in the Attic?
by PandaBear.xo
Summary: The four survivors are in a small town and decide to take shelter there, but being in the middle of the day, they split up to search for supplies. How does Ellis end up in an attic to begin with? A short break, that's how. RAPE-ish. One shot! UNEDITED & UN-BETA'D. kind of short, so sorry about that. Enjoy anyway.


**UNEDITED & UNBETA'D**

DISCLAIMER! These characters belong to Valve!

_'thoughts'_  
_**  
**_**Trap in the Attic?**

Walking for hours on end, the four survivors end up in a small, quaint town. Only a few zombies attacked in a small horde. Easily finishing up, the survivors decided to find a safe room to rest for the night. "Okay guys, as it's only about 5:30, we should split up and find some supplies. Just yell for help or shoot if you need any help with any kind of special infected zombies and don't wander off too far." The larger man of the group says.

"And try to be back before it gets dark, too." Rochelle reminded them as she's reloading her AK-47.

"Alright." Ellis smiled at the dark skinned woman.

"Fair enough." Nick reloading his M-16.

As they went their separate ways, Ellis felt a little anxious and a bit excited to be on his own. He went into a little corner shop checking for any edible food or hidden weapons that might be of use, so far he's found a couple chocolate bars, chips and some water. What surprised him is that he found a couple molotovs and pipe bombs in the back of the store and pain pills along with a med kit. _'What luck!..' _He smiles to himself and packs everything into a backpack.

After searching and searching for more supplies, Ellis decides to take a short break.

"Whew! Dang, it's gettin' hot.." Wiping his head with the back of his hand and sitting down on a couch inside to what looks like a newly-wedded couples home. All of a sudden, he hears a noise coming from the upper story of the home. Slowly and quietly, he descends up the stairs with his armed gun. The Hick looks in each room once again to find them empty and unable to locate the sound of the noise from earlier. Lowering his gun, he walks out of the master bedroom.

"Hmm.. might've been my 'magination.." As he was about to walk back downstairs and out of the house, there's another noise only coming from above, he's looks up to find an attic door on the ceiling with a string attached to it.

"Well shit.." Deciding whether or not to pull it down and investigate it or leave the house and go back to the others. His best decision would be number two, although there is a possibility that someone might of survived the apocalypse and hid in the attic! Determined, Ellis pulled the string and opened the entrance to the attic. Arming himself once again, he climbed the ladder, turning on his flashlight and descending into the highest part of the abandon house, feeling anxious with every step of the ladder. As he got to eye level, he looked around his surroundings and with a sigh of relief, he went further.

"H-hello?" He called out into the darkness, but in that moment, he felt something slimy wrap around his body from behind, making Ellis drop his gun in the process. "What the Fu- SMOKER!" As he's struggling to get his gun that he dropped, the Smoker drags Ellis towards him.

_'S-shit.. this is the end.. the others won't hear me from up here..' _Shutting his eyes tight. The Smoker becomes intrigued by the young man. The tongue slipping around Ellis' body feeling his structure and surely, he likes what he feels and tastes. First tasting his arm, he goes further into his actions and tongues slithering inside his shirt. That's when Ellis snaps his eyes open, the feeling of a extraordinary long tongue feeling up his body is making him feel weird in places. Ellis tries to struggle more to get out of the flesh bounds.

"S-stop it! Fuck! It-it feels weird!" The Smoker bringing Ellis in arms reach, he claws at his clothing, shredding them and giving the poor hick some scratches on his once smooth, tan skin, leaving the male half naked besides his boxer briefs. As of now, Ellis' eyes are watering from fear and the little pain shooting throughout his body. The Smoker suddenly has Ellis' hand in the air as he retracted his tongue from the boy and wraps it around Ellis' wrist behind his back, preventing him from using his arms. Biting his own tongue off, the Smokers tongue regrows a little while.

"N-no! Stop! Stop thi-" The Smoker forces his extra tongue into Ellis' mouth, silencing the hick. Flipping Ellis onto his stomach, he shreds his last piece of clothing, leaving the southern boy completely stark naked. The hicks screams muffled by the muscle and biting every so often only to find it useless. His mouth starting to taste the blood that lingers on the muscle that almost makes him throw up.

The Smoker grabs Ellis by the hips to make his lower body stick upwards. Once again, the tongue feels Ellis' lower region, making him blush and moan. Holding onto his hip with one hand, the Smoker frees his now erected cock out of his pants and directs it to Ellis' entrance. The hick feels the tip of Smokers cock against his anus and goes into panic mode, attempting to crawl or drag away from the horny infected, only to fail miserably.

And in one hard thrust, the Smoker pushes all the into Ellis, making him bleed by the process and pounds into him, giving him no mercy. Ellis' screams are muffled by the Smoker tongue, tears swiftly rolling down his eyes, the unbelievable pain shooting throughout his body. Continuously pounding into the hicks body to relieve the sexual tension Smokers been holding out, he changes the angle a bit and directly hits Ellis' special nerve gland to make him moan out loud.

_'Oh god! fuck! Tha-that feels g-good-WHAT?! damnit! I-I can't...hold out...much longer..' _More tears rolling down Ellis' face and moaning out loud, but Smoker neglected the hicks manhood long enough and his tongue slithers around his cock, giving it long strokes.

Ellis scream out, as if wanting more, the Smoker changed their position. Making Ellis' back against him and Ellis uncomfortable due to his arm being tied behind his back, but no longer than a few seconds, the Smoker shoved himself back inside of Ellis and once again, harshly pounding the boy. Ellis giving in to the blissful pleasure, and mumbled the words _'Harder' _or _'Faster'_. Both of them creating a rhythm of thrusts against each other from the pleasure of giving and receiving.

As time went on, Smoker changed their position once again, putting Ellis on the dirty floor of the attic. Lifting his legs over his shoulder, he fucks the Hick senselessly. Ellis' back arches as the Smoker pounds into his gland, sending bundles of nerves and shivers up his spine once again. Ellis almost wishes it never stops.

_'F-fuck.. it's so huge! I on't think I can hold on...ohmygod! I'm gonna-!' _And in that moment, Ellis explodes onto his and the Smokers stomach. After awhile, the Smoker still continues to pound into Ellis' body, almost re-awakening his cock, and finally, the Smoker fills Ellis to the brim to a lot coming out. The two of them stay still, hard breathing (wheezes from the Smoker), and trying to calm their heart beats down.

Few minutes later, Smoker pulls out of Ellis and causing an unattractive yet, arousing squishy sound. "mmmph.." Ellis blushed more as he felt more of the Smokers semen slip out of him. Giving a lick of Ellis' splattered cum on his stomach, Smoker slashed the bounds and Ellis limply fell back on the floor. Drained and Exhausted. Thus, the Smoker left back down the ladder and out of the house, leaving Ellis in the attic, naked. 

* * *

Please note that this was done in a few hours at about 3:30 in the morning to 6:00 am. I am/was exhausted, and this is UNEDITED & UNBETA'D, so i didn't really want to do anything...so maybe, MAYBE I'll review it and edit it later. Also, I'm sorry it was so short, therefore I am not completely satisfied with it. So for now, i hope you still enjoyed it a little. (because I'm a shitty writer)

c:


End file.
